


It Won't Be A House

by Too_Fargone



Series: Unrelated Sabriel Oneshots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Banter, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Gabriel is a Novak, Kissing, Living Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Moving In Together, Naked Cuddling, Oneshot, Porn With Plot, Schmoop, Smut, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, despite what these tags would have you believe this is actually quite romantic, gabriel has talent, i guess?, not much but still, they're so cute all snuggled together i will cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Fargone/pseuds/Too_Fargone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is an impromptu chat about the future, and Sam's favourite place to be is with Gabriel wrapped up in his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Won't Be A House

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what inspired this. It's been sitting in the documents folder of my phone for days though so just take it.

Gabriel Novak gave good head. Correction, Gabriel Novak gave _great_ head.

It was one of his many talents. Sam knew this for a fact, because right now, Gabriel was on his knees, naked, with Sam's cock in his mouth. He glanced up with lust clouded golden eyes, and Sam nearly gasped at how pretty he looked. Gabriel sank down, now taking Sam completely in his hot, wet mouth and sucking his cheeks in around him.

"Ah, fuck. Gabe." Sam pressed his lips into a line and tangled his fingers into Gabriel's dark blond hair. His dick was so hard it hurt, but that was nothing new. Gabriel had been down on the floor of Sam's apartment for a good ten minutes and had been making painfully slow progress.

A cry escaped his lips at the feeling of Gabriel's mouth around his entire length. The head of Sam's erection was hitting deep in the back of Gabriel's throat. The smaller one didn't break eye contact as he moaned around it and made soft gagging noises. It was a filthy, beautiful sound. As far as Sam knew, Gabriel didn't actually have a gag reflex. To be honest the fact that he would fake the noise just for Sam's benefit made it even hotter. He dug his fingers into the arm of the couch.

"Your mouth," Sam heard himself choke on the words, "So good."

Gabriel just hummed in reply, sending shockwaves through Sam and causing the taller one to instinctively thrust into Gabriel's mouth, holding him in place with a hand so he could fuck into the slickness of his throat. Sam gasped loudly when he saw tears forming in Gabriel's eyes and Gabriel could only sob at the feeling of Sam's cock using his mouth.

With Gabriel moaning on his cock like that, no way was Sam going to last. Gabriel was way too fucking good at this. He was clearly trying to kill Sam. With Sam fucking his mouth relentlessly, Gabriel reached a hand up to cup Sam's balls. The tiniest bit of pressure and that was it, he was gone. Sam cursed the other silently because fuck off, Gabriel knew he was sensitive. He yelled out and thrusted a few more times before going still, and groaning as he spilt all over the inside of Gabriel's mouth and down his throat. For a moment, Gabriel suckled lovingly at the throbbing head, until it had given up all it could and Sam started to whimper at the stimulation.

Gabriel stood, making a show of cleaning the inside of his mouth with his tongue and licking droplets off his lips. He winked at Sam and Sam flipped him the bird and collapsed across the couch. He gave a tired smile and gestured for Gabriel to join him. Gabriel immediately took the offer and curled up beside Sam, whose arms slipped around him and pulled him in close so they could both fit on the couch. Gabriel listened to Sam's heavy breathing until it calmed.

For a little while Sam just looked at Gabriel before softly saying, "Your mouth is so pretty..."

"Wow, that's romantic," Gabriel scoffed but pouted his lips playfully at Sam all the same.

They were swollen and flushed dark pink from sucking on Sam's dick, and he couldn't help but pull Gabriel into a lazy kiss. He ran his tongue all around Gabriel's deliciously soft mouth, before stopping to suck gently on the bow of his top lip. Gabriel purred contentedly and when the kiss was over he could only smile.

"Think you're in love with my mouth, Winchester. You're sick." He half heartedly jabbed Sam in the ribs.

Sam suppressed a giggle, brushing away the hand and catching it in his own. "You love it. No one could be as pro at sucking dick as you are if they didn't enjoy it."

"Maybe I just enjoy yours," Gabriel replied with a smirk.

"Nah. You're practiced," Sam held back a laugh.

"You make me feel so slutty, Samoose," Gabriel sighed, feigning sadness.

Sam choked on his laughter that time, "Yeah, whatever, you love that too."

Gabriel grinned at Sam and shrugged.

In their comfortable silence, Sam ran his fingers through Gabriel's hair and breathed in the sugary scent that seemed to permanently surround his boyfriend. He glanced down at Gabriel snuggled against him, and how well their bodies fit together. Their legs entwined like it was totally natural and Sam's arms wrapped around Gabriel. It made him stupidly happy. So what if he was in love with Gabriel's mouth? He was in love with the rest of him, too. Gabriel was a few years older than Sam, five feet, eight inches of snarkiness and soft skin, with gorgeous swooshed back hair and deep gold eyes. How could Sam _not_ adore him?

"Hey, thanks," Sam murmured.

"You don't have to thank me for a blow job," Gabriel snorted.

"Yeah but I appreciate it...and you." Sam tilted Gabriel's face up and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Mmm, I like you like this," Gabriel chirped and cuddled closer against Sam, loving the affection. "I'll have to blow you more often. "

"Definitely."

"So where are we gonna fuck once they kick you outta this place?" Gabriel asked.

It was said casually but really it was a serious question. Sam wasn't going to be an undergrad for much longer, and they were who this building was reserved for. He'd need to find somewhere else. They couldn't just go to Gabriel's either, considering he lived with a bunch of nosy, prying brothers.

"Hmm," Sam considered, "How about in the house we buy together?" He asked quietly.

Gabriel started to laugh but then quickly narrowed his eyes at Sam. "Holy shit, you're serious."

"Yeah, Gabe."

"Wow."

"Except it won't be a house," Sam shrugged and gently stroked a line down the curve of Gabriel's back. "It'll be another apartment, like this one, hopefully less crappy. And we'll probably pay something stupid in rent..." He saw how Gabriel smiled and he felt suddenly breathless, "And...and you can teach me to make those homemade candy bars, the ones with the salted caramel, and at night we'll curl up together in our bed...and I promise I'll never stop holding you like I am right now. We can watch stupid tv shows and argue about doing the laundry and..." Sam trailed off, realising he was babbling and feeling embarrassed. But Gabriel was gazing up at him like he'd found home in Sam's eyes. "But one day, it'll be a house, and I'll be a super successful lawyer and you'll probably be a famous chef or something and...we're just going to be so happy."

"That sounds perfect..." Gabriel admitted, "But I'm already happy."

Sam nodded, "Me too...it's just..."

"Just what, Samoose?" Gabriel pressed.

Sam felt the words catch in his throat, "It's...The thing is..." He sighed, "Gabriel, I'm just so in love with you."

Gabriel swallowed. Sam had never said that before. But Gabriel knew right? Well maybe but it wasn't the same as hearing it. For a second he thought he might actually cry. Fuck, no one had ever done this to him before. It felt so good. 

Finally, he managed to reply in a quiet murmur against Sam's skin, tripping over his words but getting them out all the same, "I love you too, I-I'm in love with you too, Sam."

"Good," Sam breathed in slowly.

"So...you'll always hold me like this?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow at Sam and gestured at how Sam's arms were tight around him, warm, strong, protective and everything that made Gabriel totally fucking weak at the knees over this kid.

"Mm, Gabe. Love holding you, seeing you in my arms."

Gabriel blushed and quickly made a comment about how Sam was cliché to the point of it being disgusting. Sam just pulled him into a kiss. They were laughing, and they were in love, and it was perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes the smut that was suddenly romantic. Hope you liked it. Comments and kudos are always appreciated. Thanks for reading.
> 
> Send me prompts on tumblr! Find me [here](http://samoosethemoose.tumblr.com)


End file.
